


Mustache

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Established Relationship, F/M, moustahce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Harry and Draco have been away on a mission for 3 months they return with facial hair and Hermione does not  approve. Based on the Christmasp arty picture of the Hp cast together and Tom with his mustache.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, just a drabble. Based on the group picture posted of a Christmas party of the HP cast. People have opinions on Tom's mustache.

Hermione waited anxiously at the Ministry. Draco and Harry had been under deep cover in the Netherlands for the past 3 months. They were expected to return and give a report on what they had discovered. She was waiting in the auror’s office, when the doors finally opened. Harry walked out, his hair sticking out in every direction as always. But he now had a full beard. 

“Harry?” Hermione said as she got up

“Hey Hermione! Good to see you!” Harry said as he hugged her

“Do they not have razors in the Netherlands?”

“They do, but remember i had to maintain my cover”

“Ginny will hate it”

“I think I look distinguished”

“You look like you haven’t bathed in weeks”

“You should see the other guy. Speaking of which”

“Granger” Draco said from behind harry

Hermione turned her head and saw Draco standing there. Her eyes went wide when she took in his appearance. His hair was much darker, a sandy blonde, he was wearing glasses, and he had a moustache. 

“What is that thing on your face!?” Hermione said as eh walked over

“My face?”

“Please tell me you’re going to shave that off”

“I rather like it”

“No Malfoy”

“It will grow on you”

* * *

At the Ministry’s Christmas party, Harry was still rubbing his beard, and Draco was sipping wine from his glass, his mustache still intact. Hermione glared at the offending hair on his face. 

“Why is that thing still on your face?” Hermione asked

“I happen to like it. Makes me appear older” Draco said

“I hate it”

“I don't see you bothering Potter about his facial hair, he’s got a full beard! He might grow it out like Dumbledore”

“Harry is Ginny’s problem. And you’re currently mine”

“I thought you would like the change”

“Get rid of it! It’s creepy”

“What? Nonsense, you haven’t even given it a chance yet”

“It’s a porn star mustache, get rid of it”

“What the hell is a porn star?”

“You look like my creepy older uncle that hits on every female in the room regardless of her age!”

“Well that was just uncalled for. No need for name calling”

“You can sleep on the couch”

“What? Now you've gone too far”

“Draco, I do not find myself attracted to you right now. In fact it's creeping me out.”

“Hermione, if it upsets you this much-”

“It does”

“Fine, I’ll shave it off, don’t say that I don’t care”

“Why are you still wearing the glasses?”

“Well I sort of need them now”

“Really?”

“Don’t make fun of me woman, you’re already dictating what to do about my facial hair”

“I would kiss you but again, the mustache totally creeps me out”

Draco sighed and pulled out his wand from the holster. He waved it quickly and the mustache was gone. Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him. 

“Much better”

“Let’s go home”


End file.
